Assault Mission - Siegemaster Assassination
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough Kill Old Trolls until you find and eliminate the Siegemaster Borgerlur. * You will need damage dealers, healers, and most importantly Sleepers for this mission. * When you enter this assault you'll arrive at a room with a lot of Old Trolls wandering about (H-8 and the surrounding area mainly). ** They can use regular Troll ablilities, the Ranger Troll Ranged Attack Weapon Skill Zarraqa and the 2-hour ability . **They will mostly con Tough in a uncapped run with some conning Very Tough. It may be wise to pull the VT trolls first. *** Zarraqa will do around 120 damage. Blink and Utsusemi will not stop it. *** Eagle Eye Shot will do around 250-500 damage. Blink and Utsusemi will not stop it ** They have a quick repop time of ~5mins. * To find Borgerlur, just kill all the eight original trolls. * Borgerlur is one of the Old Trolls in disguise. ** He will never "pop" with his own NM name, nor is he wandering around the zone as an NM. ** Borgerlur's Eagle Eye Shot will do significantly more damage than the other trolls'. ** If you happen to find and defeat the correct Old Troll, you will receieve a message that says "Uggghhh... H-how did you know...? Borgerlur, lost in own clever plan..." *** Once you receive the above message, all the other Old Trolls will depop even if they have hate. * Borgerlur is never one of the repop Trolls. You will have to Sleep and keep track of which Trolls are repopped trolls and which are the original 8. * Repop Trolls seem to either have greatly enhance detection after repop, or still have hate on the party even after death. The trolls will come after you even if your party wipes and Reraises back up. *The rune of release spawns at (G-7). Notes * One PLD tank, one melee DD, and three mages should not find this Assault too difficult, especially if the correct troll is found in the first four or five pulls. **An extremely efficient strategy is to have a RDM with W.Legs kite the entire army of trolls, while the rest of the party kills them one by one. As the trolls repop they will join in the train, but casting Dia on them as they pop will allow you to know which ones are repops and which ones have not yet been killed. * An alternative strategy is to divide the party into two groups consisting of two melees and a RDM for sleep, cure, and enfeebling magic. Two DDs with mage support should have little problem taking out a single troll and will increase the liklihood of finding the correct mob early in the Assault. RDMs may sub WHM to Erase AOE Defense Down or BLM for Elemental Seal Sleep. If melees are very efficient in taking down the trolls, Elemental Seal may not be necessary. * There is likely some as-yet-undiscovered way to tell which troll is Borgerlur without killing the other trolls. Please include anything erratic about his behaviour/appearance/location in the discussion page until it is discovered. **Borgerlur may link the other trolls from outside normal linking range if he is pulled away. ***The repop trolls will link from anywhere on the map if Borgerlur has aggro on you. *Borgerlur and the Old Trolls take the same amount of damage and each have around 4,500 HP, so Manaburning the 8 Trolls as once could be effective. Map